Swipe
by AFCBrandon
Summary: He didn't mean to swipe right on his aunt. It was only supposed to be a fun vacation with possible a hookup here and there. He didn't actually think he'd find Daenerys' profile on tinder while in Meereen. And he certainly didn't mean on swiping right on her (really, it was a stranger's fault). And he definitely didn't plan on them actually matching with one another.


He was addicted to it. Swiping. Opening the app from his phone to see if any women were in the area.

Jon had already been matched with quite a few women, and he was beginning to have a bit of "post swipe" clarity. For example, he had matched with a woman named "Obara" and Jon was confident that he'd been blinded by the woman's physique. In truth, he had been thinking with his cock the entire time and hadn't bothered with sending an icebreaker message.

Now, he had been counting off the seconds until his swipes came back. It was an eye rolling tactic really. The kind of tactic that cellular games tried to pull by having an "energy" system with limited number of swipes. Jon sure as hell wasn't going to pay for Tinder Plus or Gold; though, the latter subscription was tempting. Being able to see who swiped on you was an enticing feature, but it wasn't worth the 30 silver stags per month fee. And, there was a higher thrill with not knowing who wanted you and who didn't.

Jon bent over and picked up his luggage from the bag terminal at the airport. He was currently vacationing in Meereen with his family. His father had planned this vacation a year in advance, making sure to book a week off from the company, and he made sure that Jon did the same. Jon worked as his own father's secretary until the time he was ready to take over his father's position. A few other members of his family also worked within the company. His uncle, Viserys, worked in HR, a few distant relatives, like the Velaryons or Celtigar, worked in Public Relations. And his aunt, Daenerys, worked in international affairs.

Jon had many things to say about his aunt. She was young, intelligent, dependable and attractive. Not to mention that she could be quite funny if you had the ability to tolerate her sordid humor, which was the polar contrast to his' candidness.

Jon had already noted her intellect, but he felt that it was also responsible for her great sense of dress. Not once had she failed to blow him away with her appearance; her self-awareness of her figure being apparent. Tight fitting dresses in various lengths, matched with sandals or slippers or heels (depending on the occasion). She could walk into the room wearing white shirt that was tucked into a pair of jeans and absolutely steal the limelight from everyone within. However, it was when she decided to wear a blouse, paired with a pencil skirt and high stilettos that she could have him at her mercy. And how could she not? When the fabric of her top strained against her chest as she left a few buttons open to allow him a view at the valley of her breasts. He could just imagine himself squeezing them from behind as she rode in his lap. Her pale flesh almost called out to him to latch on with his teeth, marking her as his own as he worshipped her with his kisses. He longed to run his hands up and down the length of her legs- he wondered if they were as smooth as they looked- and he wanted punish her rear for all the times she'd teased him as she bent over the water machine to fill herself a glass.

Did he mention she was his aunt?

Well, he supposed that truly didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. They were Targaryen, after all, and the Targaryen family answered to neither men nor Gods; even in the modern era. Over two thousand years had passed since Aegon and his sister wives had conquered Westeros with their dragons (or so the legends told) and the continent had experienced a civilized boom that didn't seem to falter or stop. And while their society had slowly adjusted from a monarchy to a democracy (stripping the absolute power from one family and spreading it amongst the people), the idea that the Targaryen family could marry within one another had never truly left after it had been ingrained into people's minds for over two hundred decades.

Which is exactly why Jon didn't feel any sort of shame in his feelings for his aunt. At least… not entirely. He liked to think he was the most forward thinking one in his family, meaning that perhaps he should set an example and integrate with the rest of society.

Besides, it wasn't as if his father hadn't begun to set the first example. He had married outside the Targaryen family and wed Jon's mother, Lyanna Stark. Now, to be fair it wasn't as if his father had much of a choice, because Rhaegar had been an only child for the better part of 17 years before he finally received a sibling; Jon's uncle, Viserys. And the birth of his sister had followed only 9 months after the birth of his son.

At times it was strange to him, knowing that he was older than his aunt by less than a year; especially when the two had grown together as practically siblings. He could remember all the times they had played with one another as children, zipping around the gardens as they played tag or hide-n-seek. Not to mention the standard embarrassing baby photos that consisted of him as naked as the day he'd been born. As much as he adored his aunt, Jon did think that the number of photos of him and Daenerys splashing each other in a bathtub, as toddlers, was excessive.

However, it was the videos of them as babies that brought a smile to his face. How many tapes had there been of him waddling on his feet as Daenerys crawled desperately after him? Not to mention the stories of her supposed jealousy.

His grandmother, Rhaella, would often recount how adorable it was to see a small infant puff out her cheeks in anger as he was taken away from Daenerys' attention. Supposedly, Daenerys did not enjoy Lyanna's presence as the woman would intervene in her time with her nephew without fail. Jon did not believe such tales, as Daenerys absolutely adored his mother from what Jon could see but the stories always brought a smile to his face, nonetheless.

However, that is possibly where he stayed in terms of his aunt. Merely memories. He thought himself attractive, but he couldn't say he was in the leagues to be on his aunt's radar. As a matter of fact, she hadn't expressed any interest in him at any given point, so it was only natural for him to assume that there would probably never be anything between them. They would more than likely only ever be nephew and aunt.

Which was for the best, he supposed. He didn't want to make things awkward between them if things didn't work out and, besides, company policy prohibited any sort of relationship between coworkers.

Yes, it was for the best that they stayed exactly how they were. She was his aunt and he was her nephew. Targaryen? Yes. But no sort of implicit attraction had ever been displayed on her end.

Or so he thought.

His swipe timer had finally reset, and Jon was finally ready to get back into the Tinder game. One look at the teaser number at the top had Jon giving smug smirk, to no one in particular, and a wordless thank you to his friend whom had put him onto this sacred app. Grenn may have been an absolute idiot in life, but he had discovered the holy grail in Jon's honest opinion.

25+ matches. That's what the app was telling him from the teaser number at the top. The app gave the user a teaser at the amount of people that had swiped left, or yes, on them while hiding them from the user's access (again, a ploy to try and fish hard earned money from desperate users). To Jon's understanding, after 10 matches, the app began counting them in intervals of 5. So, with "25+ matches", it meant that around 25-29 women had swiped yes on him already. Not bad, considering that he'd been in Meereen for less than 24 hours.

Not wanting to make a mistake with his decisions, Jon braced his phone firmly in his grip (he was currently walking through a plaza in search of a place to grab grub) as he prepared for the exciting game of sex roulette. That's what this was, after all. Simply sex. Meereen was a booming tourist/vacation hub, attracting people from all over the world. It would be foolish to try and find a significant other outside one's permanent residential area.

The first few women were fairly boring in his eyes. Attractive? Sure. But no personality whatsoever in their bios, if they even had bios at all. Maybe it was a lot to ask with only about 500 characters to describe yourself, but it was surely enough to add a bit of flair!

He didn't come across a woman that caught his attention until about 10 swipes in. A woman by the name of Nymeria didn't truly stand out with her personality per se; she took the standard bikini picture at the beach, but it was a _good _bikini picture that showed off her slim but toned frame. Her breasts weren't large, but they were pert and perky. Was he being superficial? Yes. But this was tinder, and he would be damned if he didn't have standards while on this app.

Besides, his superficial liking to her was nothing compared to the next woman, Arianne. He felt slightly ashamed at the pooling saliva in his mouth when he swiped through the pictures, all of which that showed her voluptuous assets.

_Damn it. All the women that said "men are pigs" were right._

The first picture of the golden skinned seductress was of her in a scantily clad outfit as she rested against a wall. The next was of her in a jeweled headpiece as she held a snake in her hand, giving a red stained smirk at the camera.

Jon didn't need any more incentive to swipe right. Lo and behold, a match. Swerving around people in the plaza, Jon began thinking of a few ice breakers to go with but found himself blank with what to say. He could be cheesy and ask, "What's your Hogwarts House" or "Favorite dessert?", but he really didn't want to ruin any chances at getting laid.

So, he simply ignored her for the time being as he pocketed his phone to grab a small fruit smoothie from a parlor in the Meereenese Plaza. With the following events to occur, one would say that buying the fruit smoothie was the deciding factor in his bad luck during the day. Because, with his fruit smoothie in hand, Jon did not have complete control of his hand as he held his XS Max in his hand.

Raising the slurp tunnel to his lips, sucking in the delectable flavored smoothie, Jon opened the tinder app once more and nearly choked at what he saw on opening the app. What he was met with upon first viewing was the profile picture of his beautiful and attractive aunt, Daenerys.

Though he avoided near death with slurping down his drink down the wrong hole, he did slightly stutter in his step with disbelief. While he knew that Daenerys was on vacation with him (how could he not? They were staying in the same villa), what were the odds that she would also be using the tinder app while on vacation? Then again, she _was _an attractive young woman on vacation. It wasn't farfetched that she'd also be looking for a quick lay.

He tapped on her picture, the selfie she had taken before one of the business dinners that his father hosted, to take a full look at her profile. He could see her name and age displayed, as well as her distance, before her bio summary at the bottom. It was a short but inviting summary:

"Single ;)  
Targaryen born and bred, Q's? Swipe right"

How coquettish of her. He couldn't help but give a small smile as he stared at her heart shaped face before deciding to swipe through the four pictures she had chosen to upload.

The second photo was a cropped photo of her drinking tea, but he could very much tell that the woman next to her was Daenerys' assistant, and best friend, Missandei. The third picture was actually a photo he himself had taken at a family dinner. Daenerys had twirled a rather long strand of pasta on her fork and he had found it opportune to snap a quick photo. To be frank, he wasn't completely sober (neither was she) which explained the rather blurry image as she posed with her wine glass in hand.

The final photo was perhaps her best. The previous year during Halloween, Daenerys had decided to dress after her namesake ancestor whom lived in 300 AC. Arianne's overtly sexually natured photos could not compare to Daenerys' ethereal beauty. His aunt exuded grace and power as she stared into the camera lens, commanding the attention of the viewer.

He didn't notice the slowing pace of his step as he instead admired her profile before a dark and green monster began to whisper in his ear. No doubt many other men had taken notice of her beauty and were currently taking their chances at a shot with her.

Jon sighed as he tapped on her photo once more, bringing the options onto the screen. For a split moment he could dream that she would show some sort of affection back towards him, but unfortunately this was reality. Life wasn't a fairytale of happy dreams or forever after. Jon prepared himself to swipe left (no) on her profile-

"Watch it pal" a random civilian said as both he and Jon came into a shouldered contact.

Normally, Jon would've apologized to the stranger for his clumsiness and unawareness, but Jon was too busy staring in horror at the screen of his phone as his finger swiped right onto his aunt's profile.

In the lapse of a second, Jon began to pray to whatever God there was out there that his aunt wasn't subscribed to Tinder Gold to view her matches.

However, as soon as that panicked thought entered his mind, it quickly left. For the app performed a familiar dramatic lag before the screen darkened as it announced the newfound match between two people.

He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be real.

Jon had actually matched with Daenerys Targaryen.

Daenerys Targaryen…

His aunt.

His unexplainably attractive aunt.

If that wasn't shocking enough, another surprising realization hit him. Not only had he matched with Daenerys, but she had actually swiped right on him first.

He felt his body go numb with disbelief, still not being able to process or realize that _that _hadjust happened.

He was a coward.

He knew he was. He was a coward that was running away from the situation he had been hoping for for years. A full day had passed since the seemingly fateful event and Jon found every possible excuse to avoid his aunt on their vacation. And, if he wasn't paranoid or mistaken, he almost swore that he could feel Daenerys' gaze on him far more than usual.

That was to be expected, of course, seeing as they had matched with one another. At first Jon had attempted to project his situation upon her, however. There was a chance that she had also swiped accidentally upon him.

Was it a slim chance? Probably. The odds of Daenerys mistakenly swiping, just as he had, were nonexistent, but… the odds of Daenerys accidentally swiping on him by going through a "swipe spree" were certainly within the realms of possibility.

Yes, that was certainly a chance. She could be staring at him for the simple fact of disbelief that he would be sick enough to swipe yes on her. He began to curse not unmatching with her immediately. In the 24 hours that had transpired since that moment, Jon had closed the hookup app and hadn't looked back since. He didn't bother coming up with an ice breaker to begin conversation with Arianne or respond to the messages he had received from other women. Instead, he had gone directly to the villa he was staying at to barricade himself in his room and only leaving to satisfy his need of sustenance.

The good? His room had a tv and the villa had wifi. The bad? Daenerys was also staying at the very same villa. The entire family on vacation was. The worse? The family was currently having a cookout in the villa's patio area by the pool, blaring music as adults danced on the available floor. He had planned on isolating himself in his room once more, but his mother had other ideas when she dragged him by his ear halfway down the hall until he conceded with pleas of mercy.

The party wasn't terrible, he supposed. On the contrary it was quite enjoyable. He hit the dance floor, hit his signature move (the shoulder shuffle) and ate some deliciously good food. He ended up checking his watch after allowing his stomach to digest for a bit and saw the time register as a little over 11 pm. Not exactly late, but he had been here for at least two hours. Surely his mother was satisfied enough with his presence and would allow for him to retreat without a single argument.

Jon looked up and scanned the room for the woman that had birthed and raised him, finding her occupied in conversation with distant relatives.

It was perfect. He could sneak away from his mother's eyes without her knowledge and retreat to the safety of his room, away from her; but most importantly away from Daenerys. She hadn't gone unnoticed to him as he sat down eating his food, watching her sway her hips and move her body on the dance floor. It was unreal how good she looked dancing in a pink shirt and cream-colored pants. Not to mention that there was one particular instance that he was sure that she was looking to punish him with naughty thoughts of her as she chose a spot on the dance floor where she was in his clear line of sight, gyrating to 'Drunk in Love' by Beyoncé.

Jon shook his head and cleared the memory of her on the dance floor, picking up his paper plate and dumping it in a nearby trashcan. With his destination set in mind, he moved routinely through the hallways of the villa without noticing the pair of violet eyes that had been stalking him towards the latter part; those very same violet eyes belonging to the woman that began making her way after him with silent steps.

Jon had finished walking up the stairs as he was only mere feet away from his destination. Towards the end of the hallways was the door to his room, sanctuary awaiting him for the rest of the night. However, he felt himself self-consciously slow down as he passed the first door to his right; the door he knew to be Daenerys' room.

That was a mistake.

Because the moment he began to pick up to normal pace once more, a hand enclosed on his wrist and he was taken by surprise as he was dragged into the room he had just stalled by.

"What-"

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

The voice was smooth and velvety but also contained a biting undertone to it.

She stood beneath him, even with the aid of her heels, but the fire currently present in her eyes was enough to make him nearly shrink against the wood of the door as he rested his back against it.

"Dany…" he whispered.

She took a step towards him, her eyes boring into his dark iron grey ones with annoyance.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" she questioned once more.

"Uh…ignoring you?"

It was an attempt at feigning ignorance. A poor attempt…and an attempt he wished he hadn't made.

Jon felt himself jump in surprise as she fisted his shirt, a snarl leaving her lips.

"Don't play coy with me right now, because I'm not in the mood for your games, Jon!"

He thought that nervous sweats were only meant for cartoons and books of fiction, but the current situation certainly turned him into a believer as he felt a cold bead run down his forehead.

"I've been busy…" he said, his excuse obviously half-arsed.

She was not impressed.

"So, you're going to keep playing the idiot? Fine."

She released his shirt from her grip, and he nearly gave a sigh of relief as he thought she would let him make his escape.

Those thoughts flew out the window the moment he felt her cup him through his jeans.

Jon gave her a wide stare as she began to fondle him.

"Dany! What are you doing?!" he asked her in a frantic, but hushed voice.

She ignored his question, instead leaning into him and tilting her head up towards him; her soft lips less than a few inches away from his own.

"Dany…" he groaned, his hands clenching against the door as his cock was now fully hardened inside his pants.

"Jon" she whispered, her breath tickling him as she narrowed her eyes, gazing at him seductively as she practically lulled him with her voice.

"We can't…" he said, his voice failing him with each squeeze and caress of her hand.

"Why?"

"We just can't."

"Give me a reason."

"My dad-"

"Would be happy. We'd be continuing the family tradition" she said, cutting him off.

"But our jobs" he tried once more. "It's against company policy to be involved with a co-worker."

She gave a small laugh.

"Oh, Jon. You really think that policy applies to us? Are you blind to the all the cousins that are married to one another and work with us?"

It was true. The members of House Targaryen, Velaryon and Celtigar all intermarried with one another, and it was highly probably that they all worked within the Targaryen company in one form or another.

"Still…"

She lowered her head and rested her forehead against his chin, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Jon" she whispered, "do you know what's interesting?"

He didn't make a sound, instead only meeting her question with silence. She continued, nonetheless.

"Through all your "protests" …you haven't once stopped me or told me no."

He could only stand still in place, not being able to refute her statement as she looked up at him with mischievous eyes; her hand stopping in its caresses as he was left with only the painful feelings of the constraints around him.

"You want this…don't you, Jon?"

She tilted her lips towards his.

"You want me…don't you, Jon?"

He could feel her breath on him, her noses touching against his own.

"Don't you, Jon?"

"Yes…" he whispered, his eyes narrowing along with her own.

She gave him a wide smile as her hands moved up to the button of his jeans, undoing it along with the zipper.

"I want you too" she told him.

She pressed her lips against his own and Jon closed his eyes as he felt her against him. Her lips were soft and luscious, fitting perfectly between his own.

It was almost a ritual between them, both of them losing themselves on the feelings of each other's lips. However, he found himself desiring to know what she tasted like and he began to prod her mouth with his tongue. She gave him access and moaned as he pushed against her tongue with his own, wrestling with him as best she could before finally allowing him to explore the inside of her mouth.

He clearly had the upper hand in their current encounter.

That is until she reached for his length and sprang him free from his boxer briefs. He faltered with the feeling of relief, and it was enough for her to capitalize and begin to launch her own assault of his mouth with her tongue.

As if that wasn't enough, Daenerys began to stroke his length; the velvety skin of his cock gliding with each movement of her hand.

"Oh fuck…" he groaned.

He blamed all of this on Grenn. Everything was his fault, after all, because if he hadn't told Jon about Tinder before Jon left on vacation, then Jon wouldn't be in this situation. With his fly undone and his aunt stroking him from root to tip as he was swallowed by her kisses.

He moved his hands to her waist and held her close, returning each of her kisses with matched hunger and passion as she worked at his length with her hand. Daenerys broke off their kiss with a wet smack and began to slowly drop to her knees, one hand remaining on his cock as she ran the other down his chest to his hip; meanwhile she kept her eyes fixated on his own.

It was almost as if he were stuck in a trance, watching her as she stroked him softly with her hand before placing a large wet kiss on the bulbous head. He sucked in a breath as she began to plant kisses down his length before repeating the motion in reverse order on the opposite side. She paused when she reached the tip of him and Jon clenched his fists in frustration as she simply paused there, blowing cool air onto the velvety skin.

She knew what her teasing was doing to him. The smirk on her lips was a dead giveaway.

"Dany" he pleaded.

But she only continued to stroke him softly and slowly, swiping her tongue once onto the slit of his cock before smirking once more. His breathing grew ragged as he flexed the muscle of cock involuntarily, when suddenly she opened her lips just enough to take a portion of him within.

She began to lightly suck on the pink flesh before opening her mouth fully and taking him into awaiting mouth.

Jon threw his head back against the door, an audible thud being made, when he felt his cock slide against the top flesh of her tongue. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her mouth around his length but was quickly deigned to open them at the feeling of Dany's nails digging into the flesh of his hip. She continued to bob her head on him but the warning look in her eyes was clear.

Jon placed a hand on the back of her head but didn't presume to dictate the pace or tempo. He left the situation up to her as she began to take more and more of his length down her throat. Eventually, she slid his entire cock into her mouth and Jon let out a groan as she pulled back, unshed tears in her eyes as a trail of saliva coated him.

He could already feel his climax building and he estimated that it would only take a few more sucks before he blew his load, but Daenerys didn't take him back into her mouth. Instead, she stood and smirked at the bewildered look on his face. She kissed the protest from his lips and led him by hand to the bed in her room.

"Vaoreznon syt vaoreznon" she said, sitting atop the mattress.

"What?" he questioned. He always had been terrible with Valyrian.

"Quid pro quo" she said, and he understood at once.

He leaned down to kiss her lips once more before he began to trail butterfly kisses down her neck and to the exposed chest of the open collar of her pink shirt.

His fingers went to the button of her cream-colored pants and he undid them just as she had done for him before. Granted, he was going a step further for her as he helped her out of her heels to slide the fabric down and off her legs. He was still wearing his jeans, though thankfully free from their tight constraints.

Once her pants came off, Jon was left to the sight of black laced panties. He spread her legs wide and placed soft kisses on her inner thighs, alternating between each leg when he caught a whiff of her arousal. Driven by curiosity and temptation, Jon hooked a finger into the crotch of the fabric, and he felt her shiver when he made contact with the wet flesh underneath. He pulled the fabric to one side and exposed her throbbing cunt to him.

Jon leaned forward, and he heard Daenerys' sharp exhale when his warm breath began to tickle her folds. However, he also found himself wanting to pay back the favor from earlier; so, he placed a soft kiss on the thick flesh that covered her sex, avoiding the slick folds entirely. It garnered the exact response he desired when she gave a frustrated huff as he moved over to the other flesh. However, unlike him, she didn't seem to have the patience for the games he planned on playing because she moved her hands to the back of his head and forced his mouth onto her cunt.

Should he have been frustrated? Probably. But that wasn't going to stop him from devouring her whole as he tasted her honey, swallowing her juices as moved his tongue up and down her folds. He moved his tongue up her slit and target the pearly nub at the top, causing her to writhe and buck in the sheets as he kept a firm grip on her legs to prevent her from suffocating him.

"Oh…yes!" she moaned.

She ran her fingers through his locks and tugged as he attacked her bundle of nerves. His mouth and chin and beard were practically soaked with her juices by the time he angled a finger to slide inside her. She squelched around his digit, swallowing his finger to the knuckle as he prepared to fuck her with it, but she immediately put all her force into her hands as she pushed him off and away from her.

He gave her a questioning look as she looked at him with eyes full of lust.

"I want to fuck you already" she said in a breathless voice.

Daenerys began to undo the buttons of her shirt and Jon took it as a queue to kick off his shoes before sliding his jeans fully off his legs. She had finished undressing before him, discarding her shirt and matching lace bra and panties upon the floor, so she had gone to help him with unbuttoning his white shirt.

After the two were bare to one another, Jon moved over her body to position himself at her entrance, but Daenerys had other ideas in mind. Using her entire body for force, she rolled him onto his back and straddled him as she leaned into his ear.

"We're doing this my way" she whispered, planting a kiss on the fleshy lobe of his ear.

Placing a hand on his chest, she rose herself slight, using her other hand to guide him inside her.

Both lovers moaned as they felt the tip penetrate her folds, sliding smoothly into her silky walls.

"Oh, Gods yes…" she moaned, rocking her hips slightly to accustom herself to the size of him.

"Fuck…Dany…"

He placed both hands on her hips as she slid slowly up and down his length. Little by little, inch by inch, she took more of him inside her until their bodies connected fully with one another. She threw her head back, moaning loudly as she rode him, her hips gyrating with each contact of their bodies. Jon ran his right hand down to flesh of her arse, squeezing before running his hand up her body towards her breast. He took her left breast within the grip of his right hand and squeezed, moving his left hand to the small of her back to push her down to him. Daenerys gasped when he took the nipple of her right breast into his hot mouth, sucking and teasing the peak, flicking and nibbling at it.

He could feel her cunt swallow his cock tighter and tighter, her wet heat beginning to convulse around him, and he knew she must have been as close as he.

"Oh, God, don't stop! Keep doing that" she cried, moving her hips frantically and impaling herself on his length with more vigor than before. Eventually, Jon could not stop himself from the pleasure of thrusting into her with his own pace. He snapped his hips up against her, her arse making contact and jiggling against his thighs as she bounced atop him. Jon continued to suck at her breast, squeezing the other as he felt his balls begin to tighten.

"Fuck! I'm close" she cried. "I'm close!"

He wanted to tell her that it was the same for him, but he instead focused his mouth on sucking at her flesh.

He grunted into her breast as she screamed; her walls clenched around his length and Jon coated her walls white with his seed.

He released her breast with a wet pop and Daenerys collapsed onto his chest, rolling her hips to ride out the waves of euphoria. His cock grew flaccid after spurting the last amount of seed and he slid out of her sex.

They stayed silent with one another in their embrace, neither of them daring to speak first.

It was during these moments that Jon wondered if this had only been a onetime thing. If Daenerys had sated her rush and things would go back to being normal.

Daenerys then nuzzled into him and took a comfortable position by sliding onto the mattress but keeping a leg thrown over him.

"Good night" she murmured, hugging him closely as she drifted off into sleep.

He gave her a small smile, moving her leg off of him before going to retrieve the articles of clothing that were strewn carelessly over her bedroom floor.

"What are you doing?"

He paused in the middle of picking up his shirt, turning around slightly to see her sitting up and watching him with calculating violet eyes.

"Grabbing my clothes."

"Why?" she questioned with narrowed eyes.

He gave her a confused look.

"So that I can put them on and go back to my room" he informed her.

She gave a small huff and rolled her eyes.

"Just sleep here. It's not like your bed is any different from mine."

That certainly surprised him, leaving him speechless in the dark of her room as she began to bury herself under the covers of her bed. She positioned herself in the middle, leaving the duvet half opened in an inviting manor for him to join her.

"Come on" she said, patting the empty space beside her.

He dropped his shirt back onto the floor and moved silently to the position beside her, sliding into the covers and right next to her. Daenerys took her position once more, nuzzling into him as she threw a leg over his waist to make herself comfortable.

"Mm… we can sleep in your room next time" she murmured. "Good night."

He could feel her chest moving up and down with his as she rested her head into the crook of his neck, but he had the inkling suspicion that she would not drift off into sleep without hearing him repeat those last two words to her.

"Good night" he whispered into the crown of her head, giving her a small kiss.

It must have been enough to satisfy her because he felt her body relax as her breathing followed.

No. This probably wasn't a onetime thing, he realized.


End file.
